Fuji Apples
by mocha-lover
Summary: An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Sakuno is allergic to apples. Fuji tells Ryoma about it.


---

**FUJI**** APPLES**

---

"Sakuno-chan, it's nice to see you again!" a smiling Syusuke greeted Sakuno as she entered the clinic. Pausing for a while, Syusuke chuckled at what he just said. "Not that I'm glad you're sick again."

Sakuno giggled, "It's nice to see you too, Fuji-sensei."

"Senpai." Syusuke's smile faded but his eyes remained soft and endearing. "You call me 'senpai,' ne Sakuno-chan?"

"I can't help it, senpai," Sakuno bowed her head and tapped her fingers against each other, "since you've become a doctor now."

"Hmn," Syusuke drummed his fingers on his table and observed Sakuno. He smiled seeing her blushing figure. 'Years pass by and things change but, Sakuno-chan's shyly nature is ever present,' he thought.

"Sakuno-chan," Syusuke called out, breaking the silence. He motioned for her to take a seat.

"Let me see." Syusuke was examining her now. He was armed with a penlight on his right while his left hand acted as a support for Sakuno's head. "It seems you're throat has inflamed a little," he said, gently letting go of his support and clicking his penlight off. "Be sure to drink a lot of water, _refrain from eating apples_ and you'll be fine."

"But, senpai, I--" Sakuno started to protest.

"Sakuno-chan," Syusuke interrupted her in a very stern yet caring voice.

As if she was a child being disciplined, Sakuno replied in an obedient tone. "Hai, senpai."

"I've always been wondering." Syusuke leaned on his seat and massaged his chin as if in deep thought. "Why do you keep on eating apples when you know you're allergic to them?"

"Anou," Sakuno muttered with a tint of red spreading across her face. "It's because Ryoma-kun sends me one each day."

"I see." Syusuke was smiling again. "It's interesting how he manages to do that when he's in America joining tennis tournaments." He chuckled over his own words.

Sakuno responded with a puzzled face. "What's funny, senpai?"

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something." Syusuke's smile widened. "Well, that's all for today, Sakuno-chan." He stood up and led Sakuno across the room and towards the door.

"Hai! Thanks for today, senpai."

"You're welcome. Syusuke gave her a curt nod along with a final reminder. "Remember to refrain from eating apples, okay?" He stopped for a quick pause. "I think it's best to let Ryoma know of your condition, too. Ne, Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai." Sakuno answered with a nod as she bid her senpai goodbye. "Ja ne, Fuji-senpai."

---

Ryoma was running laps when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He came to a halt and furrowed his brows upon seeing 'Fuji-senpai' on his screen.

"Hello, Echizen?"

Upon hearing his senpai's voice, Ryoma felt goose bumps spreading across his arms. 'The rumors were true. Senpai _does_ sound like a lady when on the phone.'

"What is it, senpai?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you're doing," Syusuke said teasingly.

"Hn." Ryoma frowned, though he knew very well that his senpai at the other end of the line was smiling.

Sensing Ryoma's skepticism, Syusuke chuckled. "The truth is," he started. "I called because of Sakuno."

"What about her?"

"Hmn," Syusuke was tempted to keep on teasing his kouhai but being the professional doctor he was now, he went straight to the point. "I'd like you to stop sending her apples."

Silence. Syusuke deliberately paused for a while.

"She's allergic to apples," he finally said when he sensed Ryoma had nothing to say.

Another 'Hn' from Ryoma and Syusuke knew he had gotten his point across.

"That's all. I hope I didn't bother you." It was Syusuke who spoke again.

"Not at all, senpai. Bye."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Syusuke's smile broadened, "Don't worry. I won't take her away from you."

Syusuke heard a 'tch' sound before hearing a beep. It made him chuckle again.

**End.**

* * *

**mocha-lover: This was just a random idea that came to me while I was eating apples. For corrections, please do tell me in your reviews. Arigato! Ü ja!**

**This is actually a repost. My first post didn't make sense so I've added an ending to give the story a bit of sense. (Thanks to 'dudette!') hehe.**

**last edited: 011409  
**


End file.
